Just the two of us
by sam-u-knw
Summary: Ever wonder what happened between Saya and Haji when they had no one else besides themselves and each other. Well this is what I would like to think happened. I am telling you now there shall be long juicy descriptive citrusy lemony goodness in this story. I welcome reviews and anything of the sort. I do recommend that you watch this anime series maybe to add some clarity. I don't
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

This is going to be a new story about Haji and Saya. These are characters in Blood Plus my favorite anime, to read this story I advise you to watch the series is not all that long but well worth the watch. And the more reads I get and the more reviews I receive the faster I update. ^.^

As Saya and Haji stand on the deck of the sinking fire ball that was red shield headquarters, she looks back and the helicopter tht is whisking away her only surviving brother. She has a certain sadness that some how intermingles with the relief that she feels at seeing him safe and sound. Saya then turned to Haji and asked "Haji what are we going to do now?"

Haji being one step ahead of the situation picked Saya up bridal style and rushed to the last row boat and set sail in the tide. Once Saya and her chevalier were safely sailing the tides he began to row to shore. It was a little past midnight and the moon was high, the pale light shined graciously on Saya's delicate face as Haji slyly looked upon her face hoping she wouldn't notice. It was these small moments that he relished and held dear to his heart because he caught Saya his queen at her unguarded and humanistic self that he loved to see.

She sat there her hair a little mussed due to the sea air. He took in the fact that she had a hidden strength to her that only he had seen. She wasn't only strong but sweet and simple as well. He loved her dearly, he wanted nothing more for her then for her to have the normal and happy life she so deeply wished for and deserved. But he knew that in order for her to achieve this so sought after goal she had to kill her twin sister Diva. This was the other part of her that haji loved her undying sense of passion and duty. She had such vigor and fervor when it came to things she had set her mind to. When he thought about it more he realized if it had not been for him her passion and drive would of been her ultimate undoing. She always seemed to forget to care for herself in order to continue her goal every time she awoke.

Saya had noticed Haji's stare, she had tried not to disturbed him out of politeness. Saya wanted to at least give him this small joy of stealing these small longing gazes, thinking that he was being sneaky in doing so. She knew how deeply he cared for her, and she knew how deeply she wished to live peacefully through eternity with him. But in her mind she had no right to let herself have that wonderful desire and pleasure. She felt that she had done so much wrong that she couldn't even allow herself to feel the love she so deeply wished to receive from the one man she now knew she had loved all of her long and sad life. The one thing she did allow herself was her own personal torture. While he was gazing at her she would imagine just what it would feel like to have the one simple thing she wished even if it was for one single cherished night.

She imagined that there was no Diva to rid the world of, and imagined not ever having to fight again. Saya then began to imagine her and Haji living in Okinawa together close to her fathers pub, and being able to walk and see her only surviving brother live his life like it should be. Then she imagined what her home with Haji would be like. She pictured him in dark blue jeans and a simple white button collared shirt with rolled up sleeves because of course her dear Haji would never dress in just jeans and a tee shirt. She could see herself and Haji cooking a delicious dinner together and then sitting in their simple and bright living room together watching television. Or even talking an evening stroll threw one of the parks nearby. She then thought of going to sleep with him, and sharing a bed. Saya had her own hopes about their late night adventures as well. She wondered who would be more outgoing in their love life if they could have one. She could place herself as more dominate on occasion only because she was a woman of action. But then she really thought about how her chevalier had held himself back from loving her the many ways he has always dreamed he could and still frequently does. This thought is what placed him in the superior position. As an after thought Saya thought of the many years they had spent apart before and she knew that men at least from what Kai has taught her, is that men get lonely, especially good looking ones. And Haji was stunning.

Saya sat silently following her last thread of thought and began remembering the looks Haji has had over the years. They all were similar and seemingly constant, she slightly wondered if this was for her benefit or for his familiarity and habit. None the less she reveled in his exotic and fantastic looks. She loved the gray of his eye like a beautiful cloudy day that held depth and the promise of a storm that would not soon be forgotten. She had seen his eye light up before they would go dark and his whole body seemed to glow from the excitement in that one moment in time. Then she let her thoughts guide her to his hair, blacker then the midnight sky they now sailed in, and as bright as the stars that illuminated their way to shore. And his body she thought " Oh his body, its so perfect, every time I get the wonderful chance to see it, I melt. He is so toned I could run my fingers all over him and see how each muscle reacts to my touch." This last intimate thought sent a blush on her face that only reddened when she continued to thinks of the nights they could have.

Haji caught a glimpse of the red on her cheeks and she looked so beautiful he stared at her for a second more and asked "Saya are you ok?" Instantly she straightened herself and replied " OH uh...Yea Haji I'm...I'm ok. I was just thinking and it got a little warm." the instant she said that she was thinking she regretted it. She was afraid that Haji out of concern would ask what she was thinking of, he always did, he always worried over her and didn't like her to think more then she had to.

Luckily Haji was a little wiser then she would like to think. He knew to some extent of what she was thinking. Only reason why was because she usually had these thoughts when they were alone, and it seemed like the world had melted away for a moment in time. Saya would knowingly sigh and stare off into the distance and a hint of blush would grace her cheeks. At one point he wanted to know what it was she was thinking and asked her outright. She had been drinking one night when he asked about it and this would explain why she didn't remember how he knew. She told him " Haji I think about US sometimes, that's what I was thinking of. But don't tell Haji. I would be so embarrassed, and besides it couldn't be real if it did work out. That means I would have killed Diva and lived." Thinking back to this brief moment in time saddened Haji greatly. That is why Haji left it alone he was just happy that she could still think about them being together.

Soon Haji spotted Landfall, he began to row to the isle not knowing what they would find. What he did know was that Saya was his top priority, she was tired and needed to eat something soon. Shortly after, Haji hit land Saya had long since fallen asleep, she kept making small moans in her sleep and a couple times even moaned his name. It was killing him not to know what she was dreaming of, and it was killing him to not be able to release himself of his growing problem in his trousers. After about two hours after pain Saya stopped her dreaming and slept soundly.

Awhile after landing Haji dragged the boat containing Saya his precious sleeping cargo onto shore. There he began to set up a small camp, he built a small fire that can be squelched quickly in case of danger and broke two strong limbs to prop the small row boat upside down to give Saya a sort of shelter. He wished he could make something a little more fitting for her so he cut off some nearby palm fronds to give her some type of privacy.

As Haji was building Saya a makeshift room, she had awoken and forgotten were she was. She didn't recognize anything, and Haji was no where in sight, this is what frightened her the most he was always around her no matter what. So she tried to sense and see if he was nearby. As she did this she stepped out of the small boat and fell into the risen tide. When Haji sensed her he knew she was awake and began to make his way to her, but then she sent out a startled feeling towards him. Haji was at the boat in an instant and saw Saya soaking wet, he then realized what happened and burst out laughing.

Saya hadn't heard Haji laugh like that in years, at first she was mad at him and made a pouty face his way. This only made Haji laugh harder, he was laughing so hard that Saya herself couldn't help but laugh at herself. Soon their hysterical laughing subsided and Saya began to shiver, Haji picked her up and brought her to the camp he had prepared for her and then went to retrieve the boat and proceeded to hoist it onto the sturdy poles and placed the palm fronds and created a place for Saya to sleep.

Haji realizing that Saya would catch a cold in her soaked clothes began to take his jacket and shirt off. Saya blushed fiercely and looked away, but couldn't help but sneak a peek for future use. When Haji informed her to go and put them on she could only nod and scurry off behind a rather large tree.

When Saya returned she was in only his white dress shirt, Haji himself had a hard time looking away. even though it was long enough to be a extremely short night gown on her, he had a hard time not staring. When he finally forced himself to look away Saya made her way to the sort of room Haji had provided her and laid out his long beautiful jacket to lay on, and then returned to sit by the fire. Haji moved to sit next to her and saw that she had goose bumps rising on her skin, he didn't know if it was because of his close proximity or because the air was a bit cold. Either way he didn't chance it and pulled her into his lap and held her close to warm her. When she finally relaxed a bit, her stomach began to growl.

Haji knew this argument was bound to happen, as he heard the infamous stomach growl he sighed and looked at Saya with the determination and defiance she had only seen when she knew she was going to loose an argument. She began to argue that she was not going to drink his blood when she saw something else in Haji's defiant stare. She couldn't place it quite yet but after she lost this argument she would.

to be continued

A/N: I know not much happened in this first chapter, but I will promise that much much more is in store for this little tid bit here. Please write a review inbox me feedback I love it all. oh and I don't have a set time when I will update so please look forward to updates its gonna be a long story.

love sam


	2. Chapter 2

A/N i would like more reviews thank you to the guest who reviewed this story.

Chapter 2

As Haji looked at Saya he saw that fire she always had when she was about to try and tell him that she didnt like having to take his blood. He always countered with " Saya your my queen, thats what my blood is for". And then she would lose the argument because he was right, he was indeniably right. That still didnt mean she liked doing it, even though a very small part of her enjoyed the noises he would make when she would pierce his skin. It made her feel beastly and inhuman to need to drink blood even if it was meant for her anyways.

Saya stood up and stared down at Haji and began to open her mouth to argue and saw what looked like sadness or pain in his eyes but she wasnt sure. So in the end Saya just agreed not without a small bit of attitude and disatisfaction. With her silent agreement she harumphed and plopped down on the sand, crossing her legs to sit indian style and then crossed her arms over her chest, getting comfortable she turned her nose up in a childlike manor.

Haji couldnt help but be shocked as she said fine, and then happiness welled up inside him as he watched the humorus display of disatisfation that Saya put on for him. He cracked a large smile, at least for Haji's standards and started off to her spot on the other side of the campfire. Once there he pulled Saya back into her original spot before she decided to try and look menacing to him.

Saya hadnt noticed Haji get up to move so when she did notice he was pulling her into his lap. Saya gasped a little at his unexpected action, usually she would kneel behind him and lean over, or they would sit acrossed from each other on equal levels. But this time he pulled her in, her long legs on one side of his lap and then her on the other side able to have eas of acess to her life source. His actions made her blush in embarrassment, she had always imagined them doing this not only for the ease but for the intamacy. Their bodies were in constnt contact grasping one another. She could feel his muscles tense in anticipation and the look of what seemed to be lust in his eyes. When they made eye contact Saya blushed even more, for some reason she was feeling a deeper connection with Haji then she already had. She knew she cared for Haji, even maybe loved him, but there was something differant.

Without breaking his stare into her ruby eyes he said "Saya, its ok now, drink so you can rest." He had broken her gaze into his dark eyes and derailed her train of thought, he wished to stare at her very much longer, but knew that she needed to feed. Haji's previously had his hands on her curvy hips, noticing this he moved one hand to the back of her head as she began to slowly make her way to his strong neck. She hesitated listening to his quickend heart and watched her targeted vain in his neck throb in excitement. Saya decided she wanted to have a bit of fun with him tonight, she knew that Haji was aroused every time she wold feed off of him. Truthfully this was about the only reason she agreed to his suggestions after a long debate. Saya decided that she would lightly graze her elongated fang over his tender artery. Haji's reaction was priceless to Saya, he grasped the back of her hair and took a sharp breath in. Here Haji knew what kind of mood Saya was in,she wanted to play and was being rather cheeky. He didnt have much time to process this information after his last thought because Saya had started slowly biting him. He struggled to maintain himself as she took her sweet time penetrating his skin.

When Saya heard Haji start to breath shallow she decided now was the time to step it up. She moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his head and took out the ribbon he held his hair back with, discarding it close by. When his hair was free she entangled her small fingers in his mess of dark hair and gently pulled his head to the side to tighten the skin she was now slowly marking. Haing another michivous ideashe took her fanged teeth aways from his skin for a breif second and began to move. Haji missing her previous action and overall closeness began to speck in a rather rough and husky voice,"Sa...Saya...?" He didnt have time to finish his question as she wrapped her legs around his trim waist causing him to place a hand slightly below her rear on her upper legs to support her and the other returned to the back of her head.

Once she was happy with her new position she moved the collar of his shirt painfully slow with her fingers just barely touching his sensitive skin. Haji closed his eyes in anticipation and plesure, Saya wanting to see what she does to him watched his reactions with scrutiney. After seeing his wonderful revelry she tightened her fingers in his hair her nails gently scraping his scalp and watched as goosebumps appeard on his flesh. A moan almost escaped his throat but caught it just in time, the only thing he let escape purely by accident was a low growl type sound. Saya smiled a devilous smile that would go completly missed by Haji as she thought of the things she was about to do next.

Saya closed her eyes not knowing were this adventurous side was comming from but not wanting to stop either. So she reasoned with herself to just go with it tonight, but not take it to far. Afterall, its just payback for making her do this, but she also wanted Haji to not look so sad either. With her last thought she decided that she was going to put a large smile on his face, she removed her hands from his hair and her fangs from his not yet fully marked skin and suddenly enough for Haji not to catch it she pushed him back so he was laying on the sand. And before Haji had time to recover she was back to her original assault plan.

All while Saya was dong this the only coherent thought gong through his mind is " Why is Saya doing this all of the sudden?" he wanted so badly to stop her before she made a bad decision, before she regretted everything she was doing. But he couldnt get his body to react or move any other way then how she wanted it to.

Finally Saya had him exactly where she wanted him to be, she started to use her position to her advantage letting her straddled positon give her and advantage over him. Saya came as close to his ear as possible only allowing her breath to touch the outside of his ear. Once she was satisfied with the distance she hummed his name low as she could without it sounding to much like a moan,"Haaajii... just give me this one moment dont think." His eyes snapped open out of his trance and said " As you wish Saya my qeen." when he said those magic words they had a enduring sound to them. almost like he was just calling her a queen because thats how he felt, he felt like she was his queen and needed to be treated like it. For Saya, him saying that she knew he was done for. He didnt know what she was gong to do to him and if it was anything like her previous assaults his self control wouldnt last long.

Saya dipped her hips low enough to make a light friction to his hips hoping to cause even more hardness to him, as she reached her head back up to place her fangs back into her previously started punture wounds. But before she started to make the holes deeper she swirled her tongue around each one. when she did this Haji's hand flew to her butt and pushed it down on his hardened member and the other gong to her hair as he made a lustful moan of her name. Saya decided to one more time grind her hips into his making his pants rub against his dick. He tilted his head back and arched his back a little at the sensation, and saya took this oppportunity to knott her fingers in his hair one last time and pull his head to the side a little harder then before. Here she unbottoned his shirt some and slowly ran her fingers up his exposed flesh onto his collar clad neck and pushed away his collar. Haji thought to himself , " Her hand is so soft, if only this could happen more." after this thought he was done thinking. Saya sunk her fangs all the way into his artery taking slow and long drinks from her Chevalier.

A/N Arent I mean,lol im not gonna finish until i get at least three more reviews. I just wanted Haji to get a little action here. Feel free to comment


	3. Chapter 3

Where Do We Go From Here

Just when Haji thought his ecstasy couldn't get any higher Saya bit into him, he let out the most guttural moan Saya had ever thought possible. Haji's only thought was " I need to know what she wants, I'm not going to last much longer if she keeps doing this to me." Haji wanted nothing more then to let Saya carry on, he had wanted this since the day she had changed him, even before that. Everything she was doing to him had been on the more conservative of erotic fantasies he would have of her in his spare time. And him being a chevalier he had a lot of spare time. But for him in this moment right now he was going to take whatever he could get.

Saya's mind was and thoughts were all over the place, "I don't even know if I am doing this right." " What does Haji need from me, if this how I touch him?" " Why isn't he touching me back?" "Am I to small for him?" "He's probably had so much experience I'm not giving him enough." "Why isn't he touching me?" "Maybe I should just stop this now?" All of these thoughts were swarming her brain making her lose her focus and fire, then losing her fire made her hesitate. Haji began to notice her sobering actions and in reactions to her so did his.

His voice still rough and husky and his dick still aching Haji looked into her eyes" Saya...We don't have to do anything...we can stop right now and go to sleep. I don't want you to regret doing anything with me tomorrow. I love you Saya, please do not feel the need to do anything you believe we need to cease." Now with Saya looking down at a bare chested Haji with his midnight black hair splayed out behind him she began to wonder why she ever needed to stop and ask if she was enough or if he even wanted this or if it was to fast. When she looked into his eyes all of her worries melted into the background and all that was left was they way Haji looked at her. He looked at her with such concern and worry and love that Saya sat back letting haji sit up straight and come face to face with her.

Haji began to worry about Saya's reaction he didn't want her to feel pressured or for her to feel like he wanted her to do more then what she wanted. He began to worry if he had pushed her to far, and was worried she was scared or came to the conclusion she no longer wanted him. This last thought almost broke his heart where he sat. So with a held breath Haji reached up and cupped her face so she would look at him, because she had looked away at some point. When her gaze met his he ran his thumb over her cheek and then he exhaled seeing she wasn't going to speak first, "Saya, I may be able to sense when your near but, my abilities end at mind reading." Haji smirked a little and looked down still holding her cheek in his hand and asked" Saya did I do something, to make you feel uneasy or unwanted. Or have you changed your mind?"

Saya was taken back by his question, how could he think he ever did anything to make her uneasy or even think that she did not want him. Then she thought to herself " That's just how Haji is, he always thinks something is his fault before he will ever blame me, but how could he ever think I don't want to be with him." That's when she made her decision Saya hugged Haji in her arms feeling the sand on his back she chuckled a bit and leaned back and looked at him" Haji the only thing that you could have possibly of done wrong is not touch me more, I hesitated because I had doubts about myself, but looking at you I don't worry about anything anymore. I can't guarantee tomorrow but until we are off this island your all I need to worry over."

With this last thought Haji cupped her face with both his hands and kissed her with all he had to give. He kissed her so long that she had to put her hand on his chest to push him back a bit. " Sorry Saya, this is just all I ever wanted form you even if it is for a little while." Saya moved her hand from his chest to the back of his neck as she began to kiss him again. Saya slid her tongue over Haji's lips before she began to dance with his and Haji's hand pushed Saya against his muscular chest and then slid down to grasp her toned rear. As he grasped one whole cheek in his monster sized hand she gasped, allowing Haji to attack her mouth with his eager assault.

With Haji and Saya's impassioned kiss Haji tried moving her underneath him so he could fulfill her request on more participation on his part, but before he could Saya stopped him " Haji, you made a place for me to sleep, why don't we both sleep there so you don't have to sleep in the sand. At Saya's recent request he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist their tongues began their dance once again. Only this time Haji was unbuttoning his over sized shirt on Saya to reveal her body to him. While he reached the last button Saya chose this moment to reach for his crotch and grasped his engorged dick, causing Haji to moan the way he only does for her, in a low almost feral sound.

Haji reached Saya's makeshift room and moved aside the large banana like leafs to a room that was just big enough for both of them to lay on his already laid out jacket. With Saya hanging on him like a shirt he laid her down on his jacket and leaned up above her to look at her. Haji lost a bit of control when she laid her arms next to her head and ripped open the last couple buttons of his shirt without any regret.

Saya feeling a bit self conscious tried to cover her bare chest with her arms, and tried to look away. Haji saw her reluctance to reveal her soft skin to him so him knowing his queen so well leaned in close to her and whispered " Saya, please don't hide from me, your beautiful and more then enough for me, you always have been." Not seeming to be satisfied with words Haji decided to show her just what he meant. Haji gently grabbed ahold of Saya's wrist and pulled her arm away then looking down at her got her attention," Saya please look at me." As Saya reluctantly looked at him she had a nervous look in her eyes, Haji started to talk again " Saya I need you to see exactly what you do to me." After finishing his statement he moved her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips then began to slowly move her hand down his toned stomach and paused.

Haji leaned in close to her ear and took a shaky breath and then exhaled saying" Saya it is killing me to have to go so slow when all I want to do is show you how much I love you. But I need you to be confident and ready for all I have to give you, so I need you to watch and listen for then next couple minutes." Saya seeing the urgency and need in his eyes shook her head in an affirmative answer and watched him move her hand to his groin and heard him moan that turned into a pleasured growl. Saya didn't know exactly why he was making this noise but it made her insides twist and she wanted to feel him and touch him now more then ever.

Slowly gruelingly slow she began to move her hand towards the middle of his crotch and grasped his hardened member through his pants wanting to feel just how big he was. Saya thought to herself " Wow, I did this to him just by biting him the way I did, he must really want me. I want him just as bad, I think its time to let go." a little quicker then before she moved her hand inside of his pants and found that his underwear didn't create a very good barrier against his manhood. Saya could feel all of him and every time she moved her hand at all Haji's breath would hitch and become ragged, so she began to move it in a more fluid motion.

Haji's plan had worked showing Saya what she did to him was exactly what she needed, but when she moved her hand inside of his pants he lost his train of thought. All he could do was grunt and moan with every move of her hand, then hearing Saya's sweet small innocent voice he looked up into her face," What did you say Saya I didn't catch it the first time, I was a little busy." After Haji said this Saya smiled as she took in his appearance, he was taking slow and shallow breaths trying to control himself, and his eyes were heavy with lust. Even aside from all of this in she repeated her question " Haji can you take off the rest of your clothes for me, I want to feel your skin in my hands and against my skin?"

Haji was taken back from her request it had been a long time since a woman ever asked him to do that, in fact it had been centuries.


End file.
